My Little Pony: Shadows of Equestria
by Zephilios
Summary: A Dark Prince seeks to discover his past, and correct mistakes made hundred of years ago, bringing peace to equestria...


"Ahhhh…. What the hell happened?" Says Zephilios waking up hazy from a blackout he had when he was walking through the streets. He looks around to see a strange cartoon like world that resembled something that he just couldn't put his finger on. He hears a swish by his window, and sees a Pegasus fly by, and Horse creatures having casual conversations! Then he remembered his friend who wouldn't shut up about My Little Pony.

Z ran down the stairs quickly, "No No No No No No!" as he made it outside to discover the sick truth he screamed at the top of his lungs, and started beating the ground trying to contain himself, but nothing really worked…

"Uhm… Hello?" A light voice said quite passively to Zephilios…

Z looked up to see a light yellow Pegasus slightly confused, "Oh! Sorry about that, I'm afraid I just freaked out a little bit back there! My name is Zephilios, and you are?"

She quickly responded, "Wow! I've never seen a talking wolf before!"

Zephilios looked down to see that he had actually become a werewolf, but at least he was wearing pants! "Yeah, and I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm a bit busy at the moment so…"

"Oh ok… Well, my name is Fluttershy… Goodbye…" Fluttershy replied as he walked away.

Zephilios was so confused about just how the hell he was sucked into a really bad cartoon… Z just figured that maybe if he walked around for a while he might find something to help him out… Suddenly guards came running up, and surrounded him…

"Halt! By order of her majesty you will be coming with us!" Said who seemed to be Captain of the Royal Guard…

"Well, it's about time the cavalry came in… So to whom do I owe the pleasure of this arrest?" Z replied, not fazed at all.

"Princess Celestia, and it's very urgent, so get moving!" he said as the other guards started pushing him a bit…

They made it to the castle where of course it seemed that Princess Celestia was the oddly tall pony sitting on the throne, but for some odd reason Zephilios felt a bit angry for some unknown reason...

"Back to troublemaking again I see…" Celestia said to Z.

"Again? I've only been here about half an hour before you had your goons come and do a piss poor job of arresting me!" Z replied…

"Don't play games with me! We knew you were coming back, and this time we have you trapped!" Celestia said as she had guards lock the doors, and surround him.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! I think you guys' just need to calm down and-" Z said before being punched in the face by one of the guards.

Z pulled back, and braced himself for the worst, when suddenly the room went black, and time seemed to stop. What seemed to be a black pony who looked quite dead walked, put armor on Z, then handed him a sword…

"Rise my King! Rise again! Show them the power of Madness!" She said as reality faded back in, and Zephilios saw the entire guard downed, and Princess Celestia was bleeding badly, and defeated…

"Damn you! How did you regain your power?!" Celestia said in anger.

"Ha Ha Ha! Oh check out this gear! Iron Man doesn't have shit on this! You see this shit Princess?" Z said a bit distorted.

Celestia just stared at him for a bit a little confused about him…

"Bah whatever! Let's fight!" Just as he said that, hundreds of reinforcements showed up to help out Celestia.

"Well, I guess I was a little sudden about that… Catch you later!" Z said jumping out the window, and running towards the forest…

Later on after Zephilios escaped he sat down on a ruined bench, and looked at a pitch-black star that was beating like a heart, and saw himself in the sky…

"Beautiful isn't it?" Said a mysterious voice beside him.

Z turned to see another pony like Celestia, and said, "Oh just what I need, more publicity… You want a fight or what?"

"Just the opposite." She replied.

"I am Nightmare Moon, and you must be Zephilios." She said quite passively.

"Would you mind informing my on why you need my help exactly?" Z replied.

"I need your protection while I take over all Equestria! I will give you passage home, and all you need to do is take care of a few ponies for me." She said.

"That seems easy enough, but what's the catch?" Z replied.

"No catch, and all you have to do is sign this contract. It says that you will protect me until you get home…" she said.

"And I should trust you why?" Z asked.

"Because I'm not my sister." She replied.

Zephilios thought about it a bit, then realized that the truth is that she may be his only way home, and then signed the contract to form an alliance with Nightmare Moon…

"Meet me in Ponyville, and I will show you your targets." She said as she flew away from the scene…

Zephilios knew that he would have probably killed himself within the next 10 seconds if she wouldn't have come along, because he'd be damned if this was his life from now on…

As Zephilios arrived, he noticed ponies gathering for an event of sorts. He decided that this would be the place to find Nightmare Moon. He climbed on top of a house to get a better look on the place, and saw Nightmare Moon announcing how she would be victorious in defeating Princess Celestia; he wasn't going to argue with her either. After she had finished her speech, Zephilios left for the forest to go hunting,

Zephilios reached an old abandoned building where Nightmare Moon was waiting for him…

"You really couldn't find a nicer place in the woods? A tree house maybe, but this?" Zephilios asked.

"That is of no concern, however, I feel your targets may be approaching quickly, so I insist you prepare." Nightmare said.

"As you wish madam…" Zephilios said walking outside to find 6 ponies waiting outside.

Zephilios had already met one of these six, Fluttershy, who Z had no Idea why she might have a bounty on her head; but at this point it didn't really matter…

"You must be the six ponies Nightmare was talking about. Well, I'm surprised that such worthless looking degenerates were even able to get this far rather than be stupid enough to try and defeat her!" Zephilios said while walking down some steps.

"Zephilios? Why are you here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Unfortunately your time is up, and I have places to be right about now, so let's hurry this up…" Zephilios replied.

"We don't have time for this, let's just get past him already!" Another pony said while charging at Zephilios.

"Rainbow Dash wait! You don't know how strong he is!" said another pony.

Zephilios had lifted his leg, and landed a roundhouse kick to Rainbow Dash's head. As she hit the ground, blood began to leak from her face…

Zephilios looked at the pony who warned her, and asked, "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and you are the Prince of Madness who brought this entire planet to its knees, even Princes Celestia couldn't stop you! I read about it in your journal that I found walking in the forest one day…" Twilight said while Zephilios approached.

"I've done no such thing, I've only been here for 3 days now! Explain why you try and deceive me young one!" Zephilios said while becoming quite angry at this pony…

"It was 1500 years ago, and you became an all powerful Prince who was able to take down all of Equestria in 7 Months, but a Resistance still fought against you. You were able to fight your way to Princess Celestia, but against all odds, you lost. It's unknown how or why, but even Princess Celestia doesn't know what happened to you. It's said you hold the 6 Elements of Corruption: Horror, Hysteria, Regret, Anger, Pride, and Madness. I'm surprised that you don't remember." Twilight Explained.

"So you're saying that I was a great prince who ruled over Equestria, and I'm just now hearing about this? What happened to my Kingdom?" Zephilios asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that Queen Chrysalis is ruling over your kingdom in your place. She stated that she was your wife, but we had no record of you being married to anyone. Her army of Changelings has been known to wreak havoc in small numbers across Equestria, but Princess Cadance has suffered the most losses…" Twilight replied.

"In that case Nightmare Moon is useless to me, but I am still under contract to defend Princess Luna, but since she isn't Princess Luna right now, I think I can arrange something. I find as your reward for helping me, you may pass! However you may not kill her, or you will all suffer." Zephilios said.

Zephilios walked over to Rainbow Dash, and began to cast some type of shadow over her. After the Shadow faded, all of her wounds were healed. Zephilios opened the door, and let the other ponies walk in. He waited for things to die down, and walked in to find that Princess Luna had changed back unharmed, but her sister was right there with her.

"You alright Princess? I knew something wasn't right with you, so I figured these ponies could do the job!" Zephilios said.

Zephilios had looked down to see a strange looking crystal, but when he picked it up, it dissolved, and his armor became sharper, and more deadly looking! For a split second everyone in Equestria shed a tear and went speechless, even if they didn't see what happened...

"Wow, this must be the Element of Horror then. Makes sense I guess!" Zephilios said.

Zephilios was then struck with a bolt of lightning, and he looked up to see that Princess Celestia was not to happy with him, but he didn't really care all that much…

"Bitch I will deck you! Don't test my patience!" Zephilios replied followed by another bolt of lightning to the chest.

"If I wasn't under contract right now, you'd be dead!" Zephilios yelled.

"What do you mean contract!?" Celestia said while charging up another bolt.

"He means that I have him under contract that he can't harm me in any way, and it would be harmful to me if you died…" Princess Luna said while confused that he would still uphold the contract after all that has happened.

"So, I would suggest you stop doing that before I bend the rules a little!" Zephilios replied beginning to get pissed off.

"Fine… But if you do anything to harm my sister, you will suffer a fate worse than death! Do you understand me!?" Celestia yelled at Zephilios.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know! I read the contract, let's just find a way not to kill each other before the end of the day at least! I have a lot of thinking to do now…" Zephilios replied.

Little did Zephilios know that he had just picked up the first Element of Corruption, Horror. Zephilios decided to uphold his contract, and protect her as any loyal member of society would do; but is Zephilios really a member of society, or the demise of Equestria? Just Remember that the future will always be darker than it seems…


End file.
